A new beginning for Leah clearwater
by nanc09
Summary: Leah Clearwater has been through hell and back and she just can't deal with it anymore. (Blackwater). Rated teen.
1. Chapter 1

The girl staring at me is not the girl I use to know anymore. No one knows this girl much less likes this girl staring at me from the mirror. She looks exactly the same as she did a few months ago, but something's off... There is no life in her. She's lost the light in her eyes, the will to go on, and some of the most important people in her life in such a short time.

Leah walks out of her small bathroom and into her room and there she sees her black dress laying on her bed,reminding her even further that today was her dads funeral. She quickly turns and instead focuses on getting ready.

She goes an picks a bra and panties and can't help noticing how she seems to have stretched and even grown a cup size in such a short time. In just a couple of months she's seemed to grow four inches, but she quickly changes and puts the small black, a line dress. It's simple but elegant and it flatters her.

There is a knock on her door and her brother Seth walks in.

"Hey. You look nice." He says.

She can't help but notice how much he's grown so much, he didn't even look like her little brother anymore but a young man in his black suit and tie.

"Thanks. You do too. Is it time yet?" Leah says.

"Yeah there waiting for us downstairs" he says.

Seth and Leah make there way downstairs and there she sees Jacob Black, her mother, Billy, and Quill. With a silent agreement they make their way out the door and to the dreaded funeral.

Leah quietly accepts all the condolences everyone is giving her and hates the pity in everyone's eyes, but her father was a beloved tribal member and everyone wanted to pay their respect to her father.

After the funeral everyone goes back to her house but she doesn't she goes back to the one place she knows she can go and try to take in everything that's happened. First beach.

She quickly makes her way there and as soon as she gets there she instantly calms down. It's just as if a huge boulder has been lifted off of her. This place holds so many of the best memories she can think of. It's like her dad is now part if this spent so much time here together. It also reminds her of her first heartbreak... Sam.

That one thought instantly makes a sob rise out if her chest. Sam was her

Serious boyfriend, and he cheated on her with her best friend and cousin...Emily. She caught them having sex at his house one day after school. She thought that would be the worst day of her life but the worst day of her life was when she found out her father had died of a heart attack only three months later, and now here she was. Stuck in a living nightmare.

She kept her facade at school looking as If nothing had happened but inside she was breaking a small part of her everyday.

When she gathered herself as we'll as she could she started to make her way home not noticing how dark it had gotten and when she checked her phone she had 3 misses calls from her mother.

"Shit!"she cursed herself for worrying her mother at a time like this.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

I knew the woods were dangerous at night. Even for someone like me who had lived here their entire life especially with the rumors that huge wolves were out in these woods and I couldn't believed I had stayed out here so long.

The path I thought I knew was no more, not in the darkness. In the day the woods seem like a magical place with so many adventures, but at night it could turn into a complete nightmare.

I turned my phone on and I thought I would call my mom or Seth to let them know I was okay but quickly came to realize that I had no signal..

"Shit, shit, shit.. What am I going to do know, this cannot be happening to me right now" I said to no one but myself and the creatures of the night.

I cant continue on I might be heading further into the wrong direction my rational part of my mind kept telling me, but the scared as shit part of my mind was telling me to run like hell and don't look back.

"Okay someone has had to notice I was missing.. Right?"

"Yeah... They'll look for me... I'll just patiently wait here for them untill they come for me."

There was a log just a couple feet from where I was standing and I thought I would just take a seat and someone will find me soon.

The minutes kept ticking and ticking turning into hours is what it seemed like. ..

My Battery was running low on my iphone from playing countless games of angry birds when suddenly something of crunching leaves surrounded me. I quickly tried to look from where the noise came from bur it was impossible.

"Hello... Someone there" I whispered. "

When no one answered I tried to convince myself it was nothing.. Maybe a squirrel?

" What the fuck is a squirrel doing up at one in the morning. stupid squirrel.." I thought to myself?

But when more of the crunching sounded even nearer than what it was before... I jumped up from the log and ran but before I could even get any farther my foot caught on a tree root and I went flying to the floor with a big clunk. In the process hitting my head on something really hard.

My vision blurred even more If possible and my surrounding started to spin. All I could feel was the throbbing pain in the back of my head  
And I could feel something warm there too.

The world became very still and I couldn't keep my eyes open any longer...

I couldn't move. There was something on my head preventing me from moving my head, my hands quickly flying to see what was there.

My heads pounding and there seems to be bandages wrapped around my head preventing me from moving my head to the side.

" Hey. How are you feeling?" my mom says from the doorway. She's holding a bottle of aspirin.

"You hit your head pretty hard last night." She says while walking over to me and taking a seat next to me on the bed.

" what happened? I don't remember anything I think I blacked out?" I replied.

" when we realized you were missing I had Seth and Jacob go looking for you" my mon said looking at the floor.

" I'm sorry mom, I really wasn't trying to worry you an I didn't realize it was that late...I got lost... It was stupid." I tried to explain to her.

" yeah it was, Leah you had me really worried. I can't believe you would just go and not let us know where you were."

I guiltily looked up at her.

" I know mom. I'm really really sorry. It won't happen again". I said telling her what she needed to here.

She nodded while handing me the aspirin and a glass of water.

" we'll it's over know, just don't let it happen again." She said sternly.

Moms never really been too strict but since dad died I think she feels she needs to be to both mom and dad. There's no more room for slacking. She has too kids to raise know by herself.

Not that I'm a kid anymore but I'm a senior in high school and Seth is a freshman. We're hardly kids anymore, but to her we will always be her babies.

"Get some rest Leah you have school tomorrow". Mom said waking out the door."

Well that's just fuckin great I thought to myself. I can't wait.

**Well here is chapter two! Hope u like it:) **


End file.
